Une découverte prenante
by versada
Summary: Harry sait que Draco attend ce moment avec impatience et enfin il se sent prêt… suite de "une première année en couple réussie


_**Une découverte prenante…**_

**Attention **cette fic contient une scène de lemon **yaoi **adulte

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Résumé: Harry sait que Draco attend ce moment avec impatience et enfin il se sent prêt… suite de "une première année en couple réussie"

Les personnage appartiennent à J.K Rowling

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En cette belle soirée de printemps Harry éprouvait une excitation et une nervosité croissante. Après de longues semaines de réflexion, il se sentait enfin prêt à sauter le pas. Il savait que Draco espérait ce moment depuis qu'ils avaient fêté leur première année en tant que couple six mois plus tôt. Il bondit sur ses pieds en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vérifia mentalement que tout ce qu'il avait prévu était en place.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du square Grimmaurd ce soir là Draco resta momentanément surpris par le calme qui y régnait. Il avança précautionneusement jusqu'au salon et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il resta figé sur place les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Harry avait revêtu une robe de soirée moulante vert émeraude au col Mao et aux coutures argentées dévoilant sa musculature harmonieuse. Le brun était tout simplement magnifique. Harry rougit légèrement et mordilla sa lèvre inferieure sous le regard rempli de désir de son amant qui s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir Draco, souffla Harry en se penchant légèrement pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

- Bonsoir mon amour, répondit le jeune homme blond avant de le prendre par la taille tout en intensifiant le baiser.

Draco s'écarta légèrement pour regarder la pièce. Les rideaux, partiellement tirés, ne laissaient passer qu'une douce lumière tamisée, une table avait été recouverte d'une magnifique nappe blanche brodée de motifs floraux et de quelques bougies. En son centre trônait de somptueux plats typiquement sorciers.

- Aurions-nous quelque chose à fêter? demanda Drago en retirant sa cape, dévoilant un corps svelte, légèrement musclé, au fessier galbé moulé par une robe couleur acier.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit malicieusement Harry, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres en conduisant Draco vers la table.

Ce dernier prit un air concentré et tout en s'asseyant marmonna:

- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ni le tient, ce n'est pas non plus un jour de fête… aurais-tu eu une augmentations?

- Pas du tout, répondit Harry amusé. Mais peut être que je veux tout simplement passer une bonne soirée avec toi... Ou peut être pas.

- Bon très bien je donne ma langue au chat, rit celui-ci .

- Tu ne le sauras pas avant que nous ayons fini ce magnifique repas, répondit le brun avec un air attendri en voyant Draco lorgner discrètement sur les plats bien garnis.

Une fois le repas terminé, alors que les deux hommes enlacés sur le canapé dégustaient un café, Drago demanda avec un air curieux,

- Alors, vas-tu me dire ce que nous fêtons?

Harry eu soudain l'air nerveux. Il prit une grande inspiration, se leva et lui tendi une petite boite carrée. Intrigué, Draco l'ouvrit et resta pétrifié devant la bague simple et élégante à l'anneau d'argent et au discret diamant de couleur gris pâle qu'elle contenait.

- Draconius Abraxas Malfoy… dit Harry la voix légèrement tremblante. Voulez-vous devenir mon fiancé?

Le blond resta figé, totalement stupéfait devant un Harry nerveux. Draco bondit soudainement en sur Harry qui tomba a la renverse sur le tapis moelleux de la cheminée en poussant un cri de joie et s'exclama d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion.

- Bien sûr Harry que je le veux. Le brun prit un air soulagé avant d'embrasser passionnément Draco tout en passant ses main dans son dos en le caressant avec ardeur. Le blond se redressa à califourchon, les lèvres gonflées et demanda d'une voix rauque:

- On monte dans la chambre?

Le brun le souleva simplement dans ses bras et monta quatre à quatre les marches. Il déposa délicatement Draco à terre et recommença à l'embrasser avec fougue. Draco était aux anges , la sensation de la langue de son aimé caressant la sienne avec fougue était fantastique. Harry s'éloigna d'un pas et fit doucement glisser sa robe, dévoilant son corps bronzé et musclé aux attributs et aux proportions fort généreuses. Draco sentit une bouffée de chaleur dans son bas-ventre à la vue de son amant ainsi dénudé dévoilant sans pudeur sa grande verge, au gland épais, déjà à demi gonflée. Il fit lui aussi glisser sa robe et vint se recoller à Harry en l'embrassant .

- Tu est tellement beau mon amour, souffla Draco entre deux baiser.

- Je t'aime Draco, susurra sensuellement Harry avant de se mettre à mordiller l'oreille du blondinet tout en lui pinçant les tétons.

Celui-ci poussa un petit geignement de plaisir en plongeant les mains dans la chevelure douce de son fiancé. Harry se recula d'un pas, prit le visage du blond entre ses paumes et lui dit avec un sérieux troublant:

- Draco, j'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose de plus ce soir.

Draco le fixa, étonné, et demanda avec curiosité:

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je veux t'offrir ma virginité Draco.

Le petit blond le fixa un moment, abasourdit, avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec passions. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec fougue tandis que Draco prenait peu à peu le dessus. Ils reculèrent lentement et Harry finit par buter contre le grand lit à baldaquins de leur chambre. Sans arrêter leur baiser, Draco poussa Harry à s'allonger alors qu'il s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui, collant leurs virilités gonflées par le plaisir. Il lâcha enfin ses lèvres, à bout de souffle et se mit à déposer des baisers un peu partout sur son visage en se déhanchant doucement, faisant frotter leurs verges durcies. Harry se sentait merveilleusement bien dans ce cocon de chaleur et de luxure alors qu'il sentait Draco descendre petit à petit en direction de son bas-ventre. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque Draco aspira l'un de ses tétons qui se durcit instantanément. Le blond était aux anges, Harry s'abandonnait totalement à lui, tendant le torse pour mieux ressentir ses caresses. Il passa à l'autre téton, récoltant au passage un autre gémissement de plaisir avant de descendre vers son nombril. Il sentit les muscles de son fiancé se contracter sous sa langue. Il releva les yeux et contempla l'air abandonné de son amant, les lèvres entrouvertes et les pupilles dilatées de plaisir derrière les cils à demi fermés. Harry regarda la petite langue rose de son amant disparaitre dans son nombril et gémit de plaisir sous les sensations qu'il ressentait. Draco descendit encore et se mit à parsemer l'aine brûlante du brun de petits baisers, sa joue frottant contre le sexe gorgé de sang et le menton dans la toison douce du brun.

- Draco s'il te plait… gémit Harry taraudé par le désire.

- Que veux tu Harry, susurra Draco tout en frottant sa joue contre la verge suintante de pré-sperme.

- S'il te plait Draco, prends-moi dans ta bouche...

Le blond se redressa légèrement et se mit à mordiller le gland gonflé de plaisir. Harry se cambra sous les sensations merveilleuses que faisait naitre cette langue sur son sexe dur comme la pierre. Il se redressa légèrement et cru jouir sur le coup à la vue des lèvres roses qui avalaient son érection pourtant impressionnante sans aucune difficulté. Draco savait que son amant le regardait le sucer. Harry avait toujours aimer voir sa bouche faire coulisser sa queue avec autant d'aisance. Il ressentit avec plaisir le gland de son aimé taper au fond de sa gorge alors que la colonne de chaire glissait sur sa langue. Il adorait ressentir le poids de cette lourde verge sur sa langue. Il se mit a malaxer les deux épais testicules de son amant qu'il savait très sensible à ses caresses. Sentant le sexe se durcir brutalement il sortit la lourde verge de sa bouche et tout en continuant ses caresses sur les deux boules dans ses paumes, il lui demanda:

- Où veux-tu jouir Harry?

Sous le déferlement de sensations, Harry parvient à balbutier:

- Dans…Dans ta… ta bouche… Dracooooo, gémit le brun en posant ses main dans les cheveux pâles et doux .

Le blond sourit et reprit la verge au gland rougit entre ses lèvres. L'épais sexe coulissait rapidement entre ses lèvres tandis que le brun se mettait à bouger les hanches, cherchant plus de sensations. Soudain Harry se cambra, les muscles crispés et se déversa dans la bouche du blond qui avala le tout avec volupté.

Le blond continua à câliner le sexe du brun qui reprit rapidement vie. Draco se coucha sur le dos, invitant Harry à s'asseoir sur lui. Le brun se redressa, se positionnant à califourchon sur l'estomac du blond et se cambra tout en commençant à masser le sexe tendu de son aimé devant lui. Draco sentit sa verge tressauter à la vue de son amant, les fesses tendues vers lui, attendant qu'il le prépare. Il caressa le dos musclé et tendu par le plaisir avant de descendre sur la taille fine qui s'élargissait légèrement au niveau des hanches et s'arrêta sur un fessier rond et musclé. Draco malaxa délicatement les fesses offertes et frémit de plaisir à la vue du fondement plissé de son amant. Il attrapa le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et s'en enduit abondamment les doigts. Il écarta les deux fesses rebondies et enduisit délicatement l'intimité rose et plissée du brun qui se tortilla sous la sensation froide du liquide. Il se mit à masser doucement l'intimité jusqu'alors inviolée du brun qui se détendit doucement sous la caresse. Harry tendit l'arrière train. Il commençait à apprécier la caresse et pour plus de sensations, se pencha un peu plus, écartant par la même les globes ronds de son fessier. Draco cru jouir sur le coup à la vue de sont amant quémandant plus de plaisir. Il fit doucement rentrer un premier doigt dans l'anneau rosé qui se contracta par accoups comme pour l'attirer plus profondément

- Tu t'ouvres vraiment facilement Harry, susurra Drago avec amusement alors que son amant reculait les fesses pour ressentir plus de sensations

- Je me suis entrainé, souffla Harry en tournant à demi la tête pour apercevoir sont amant.

Drago le regarda, étonné. Il comprenait maintenant le comportement étrange du brun qui avait prit l'habitude depuis peu de fermer la salle de bain lors de ses ablutions quotidiennes. Il sentit son sexe se durcir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible à l'idée de son amant de dos, appuyé d'une main sur le mur de la douche en train d'enfoncer un gode épais dans son anus tout en gémissant de plaisir, reculant les fesses pour ressentir plus de sensations.

- Mais quel coquin tu es, dit Drago avec amusement en enfonçant un deuxième doigt tout aussi facilement avalé que le premier par l'intimité du brun.

Il se mit à fouiller hardiment l'intérieur chaud de son amant qui se plia de plaisir lorsque sa prostate fut vivement caressée. Harry adorait les sensations que Draco faisait naitre en lui. Il lâcha d'une main le sexe du blond et se mit à masser ses deux testicules au creu de ses paumes.

- On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé le point sensible n'est-ce pas Dray? demanda Harry en massant un point entre les deux boules fermes, tandis que le blond gémissait de plaisir.

-Oui encore Harry supplia Draco, les joues rougies et les pupilles dilatées en bougeant les hanches pour ressentir plus de plaisir.

Le brun reprit la queue en mains, donnant de vigoureux coups de poignet, les doigt du blond toujours en lui.

- Mets-toi sur le dos, dit Drago en donnant une claque sur la fesse droite de son amant.

Aussitôt Harry se retourna, écartant largement les cuisses, dévoilant son intimité pulsante et son sexe tendu. Draco se glissa entre les cuisses accueillantes et remit trois doigts dans le fondement qui resserra aussitôt son étreinte chaleureuse sur ses visiteurs. Tout en faisant des allers-retours langoureux dans le fondement du brun Draco demanda:

- Jusqu'à quelle taille tu as réussi à prendre Harry?

- Vingt centimètres… de long…et… et neuf de large… Dracoooo, gémit le brun perdu dans les limbes du plaisir alors que le blond massait ses testicules de son autre mains.

Draco était vraiment étonné que son amant ait réussi à mettre un gode d'une telle taille dans sont petit trou serré avec si peu d'entrainement. Le blond retira soudainement ses doigts de l'intimité accueillante. Harry regarda son amant avec reproche en poussant un geignement de mécontentement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu recevras ma queue bien assez tôt, susurra Drago tout en s'enduisant le sexe de lubrifiant.

Harry se demanda un instant si le sexe du blond passerait dans son anneau de muscles. Certes, il avait réussi à prendre un gode fort épais dans son intimité mais Drago restait encore très épais et ses sept centimètres de large risquaient d'avoir un peu de mal à passer. Voyant la légère inquiétude dans le regard de son amant, le blond le rassura d'un baiser avant de se retourner sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Harry quelque peu étonné.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Drago le prenne en levrette, c'était après tout sa position préféré.

- Il vaut mieux que tu viennes toi-même sur ma queue, tu pourras contrôler la pénétration.

Harry sentit une bouffée d'amour pour le blond. Il se mit à quatre pattes et remonta jusqu'à Drago, l'embrassant doucement avant de prendre le sexe couvert de lubrifiant d'une main et de le positionner devant sont petit trou rosé. Il commença à s'asseoir, sentant le gland appuyer sur son intimité et passer brusquement son anneau de muscles encore un peu tendu. Draco aurait pu jouir sur le coup à la sensation de son gland brusquement enserrer dans l'étau chaud et doux de l'anus serré du brun.

Harry descendit doucement sur le sexe épais du blond qui avait les paupières fermées sous l'intensité du plaisir et finit par s'asseoir sur l'aine du blond. Il ressentait avec émerveillement la longueur du pénis profondément enfouit en lui et la toison de son aimé chatouiller ses fesses. En lui, le sexe tressauta légèrement et il compris que le blond se retenait de jouir. Avec un sourire malicieux il remonta doucement le long du sexe dur comme la pierre sous le regard perdu du blond avant de serrer ses fesses musclées par le Quidditch et de se laisser retomber brutalement. Harry sentit la verge exploser en lui et se vider par à coup de sa jouissance brûlante.

Draco tentait de se retenir lorsque Harry l'avait intensément regardé, les joues rouges et les pupilles dilatées, il avait soudainement fait un sourire malicieux et avait commencé à se redresser, faisant sortir son sexe comprimé de son anus accueillant. Puis soudainement il s'était ré-empaler tout en serrant ses muscles anneaux, le menant à une jouissance dévastatrice. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en reprenant son souffle. Harry, assit droit sur sa verge encore dure, le regardait un sourire satisfait au lèvres, les bras fièrement croisés sur son torse, le sexe tendu dans sa direction. Draco croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et dit avec une moue boudeuse:

- J'espère que tu es fier de toi?

- Oh oui très! répondit Harry en se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser.

- Moi qui voulais attendre encore un peu avant de jouir en toi... souffla Draco avant de lui rendre son baiser en caressant sa verge gonflée .

- Tu sais, d'après ce que je sens dans mon cul, tu es tout à fait prêt pour un autre round chéri, dit Harry en se redressant, la verge du blond toujours en lui.

- Et bien fais-toi plaisir, dit Draco, les bras toujours croisés derrière la tête en se léchant les lèvres.

Aussitôt, Harry se souleva, faisant presque entièrement sortir la verge de son fondement avant de se rabaisser rapidement. Draco, les paupières à demi fermées savourait la sensation de se fourreau parfait accueillant son épée dressée comme personne avant lui. Draco, sentant la jouissance revenir, fit basculer son amant au dessous de lui avant de commencer à donner de puissants coups de reins sous les geignements du brun totalement soumis au plaisir. Harry sentait son amant le prendre avec force, sa queue épaisse lui ouvrant l'anus avec vigueur. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien qu'entre les bras de Draco.

Le blond se pencha en avant et sans cesser ses coups de reins, se mit à sucer et à mordiller les tétons sensibles de son amant. Draco sentit son sexe devenir plus dur que la pierre avant de jouir puissamment entre les fesses offertes du brun, répandant son sperme dans le fondement chaleureux. Harry jouit à son tour lorsqu'il ressentit le liquide brûlant se répandre en lui. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi sans bouger durant quelques minutes, le sexe du blond toujours profondément enfoncé dans le fondement du brun. Drago se redressa et embrassa doucement son amant. Harry était béat, jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'être ainsi remplit par son amour le comblerait autant de joie. Draco retira doucement son sexe du brun dans un bruit de succion, laissant un coulé de sperme sortir et se répandre sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il lui murmura tendrement:

- Je t'aime Harry Potter

- Je t'aime aussi, Draco Malfoy. répondit le brun ému en se collant contre le torse du blond.

Les deux hommes épuisés s'endormirent doucement, serrés l'un contre l'autre, rêvant de mariage, de lune de miel, et de voyages en amoureux autour du monde. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait savoir qu'en cette soirée ils avaient conçu le premier enfant de leur couple! Et que celui-ci serait loin d'être le dernier de leur future et prospère grande famille…

**FIN**


End file.
